Reflections
by catchastar
Summary: Her heart was beating fast as the water rushed to her feet. MatildaKim Fic
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This is a short fic that will be posted in 2 parts. It's takes place when Matilda almost drowned. I don't remember everything accurately so this AU and will more than likely be out of character :P. There will also be a sequel. Enjoy!

**_Reflections_**

Part 1 

Her heart was beating fast as the water rushed to her feet. When she felt the coolness hit her skin she sighed in relief. It was ok. It really was ok.

She sat down then and there, having the water splash up onto her. Her breathing soon slowed down and she stared down into the water thoughtfully.

Not that she would let anyone know this, but she did indeed feel stupid for her actions, and when she saw the flash of anger in his eyes, though she had merely shrugged of the incident, her heart broke and wept inside. He hated her.

What was meant to be like a fairytale had in turn become a nightmare, to feel the water choking her throat and to feel her body go limp. Matilda shuddered and physically moved away from the water once more. The ordeal had petrified her.

Her mother had reprimanded her softly, than had fussed over her for what seemed like hours on end. Her brothers had scolded her and weren't talking to her. But she wasn't hurt, cause she knew deep down she had scared them.

Everyone had come to see her, bringing her flowers and kind smiles. All the while Matilda felt guilty for thinking so poorly of Summer Bay, but she wouldn't let on, instead she pushed away the feeling and replaced it with hoping he might show up, he didn't, and Matilda felt worse.

It wasn't till 3 days after the near drowning that her family let her wander outside on her own. She had walked the agonizing walk to the beach, knowing that her Brother Scott was watching from the boat, She rolled her eyes and waved to him and he went back to what he was doing.

They knew she was ok. But she wasn't completely sure herself. She hated being scared and the past few nights the sound of the water had frightened her, when she slept she would toss and turn trying to rid herself of the choking feeling and shake of the limpness that her body would go into.

She stood up from her spot and made her way toward the water again. This was hard. But Matilda Hunter refused to be scared.

She saw her face above the water and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them. She saw him laughing and smiling, herself running around him and splashing him with the water. Him scooping her up and throwing her in.

A tear slipped down her cheek, maybe being scared would be better than the humiliation after all.

"Matilda"

Her breath caught in her throat was she imagining him being there now, things were getting bad.

"Not planning on another swim are you"?

and reality came crashing back down.

She steadied herself and turned around.

A big smiled plastered on her face "Hi Kim"

"We need to settle a few things"

She inwardly cringed at his tone. He was still mad at her.

"When I'm here your not to be here"

_Well that was mature of him, who did he think he was telling her she wasn't allowed to come to the beach?_

She folded her arms "I'll come when I like thank you very much"

"I'm not saying you can't come, it's a free country, just not while I'm here on duty".

Matilda rolled her eyes.

"And lastly Matilda I have no interest in you, I'm 16 and your 12"

_Well that stung_

"You have to get over this crush you have on me"

_Well looks who's flattering himself now_. She thought angrily as tears threatened to fall.

_Whatever I saw in him is beyond me_

Without realizing it she had stepped backwards and when a wave came crashing up against her legs she fell backwards and screamed.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Reflections**

Part 2 

A steady hand grabbed a hold of her shaking one and pulled her up and away from the water.

She fixed her gaze on the sand trying her best to gain composure, but failing miserably as tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"Matilda are you alright"? He asked rather gruffly

_No I'm not! She thought angrily trying to stop her body from shaking. I've just humiliated myself in front of you and half of Summer Bay._

She half expected Scott to come running to her after screaming so loudly.

Getting no answer from the young girl. He awkwardly lifted her chin so she was looking at him.

"Maddy"? He asked more softly using her nickname "Are you alright?"

Finally managing to gasp out a yes she bent down to grab her towel. All she wanted to do was get out of there. Go home and snuggle up with that tattered brown bear that she had hidden under her bed.

"I'll be getting out of your way now" she said hurriedly.

His hand rested on her shoulder for a moment stopping her in her tracks. "Matilda"

Stop doing this to me; I'm supposed to be hating you.

"Do you want to talk about it"?

"About what"? She answered impatiently.

His gazed was now fixated on the water.

"Your fear of the water"

Now instead of feeling humiliated she felt plain frustrated. She had let him see her vulnerability and her fear.

"I almost drowned once," he added bringing her out of her thoughts "When I was ten"

Before she could stop herself she found herself looking up at him.

"What happened"?

He looked at her briefly before fixing his gaze on the water again.

"I liked a girl"

Matilda shook her head, they were even more alike then she had realized.

He looked at her somewhat sympathetically and voiced her thoughts.

"Looks like we do have something common after all"

They stood quietly for a few moments until Matilda broke the silence.

"How did you overcome it"?

"She taught me how to swim again, took me back to the beginning "

"Sounds degrading"

He shrugged, "it was only uncomfortable when she brought her boyfriend a long"

Matilda gave an uncomfortable smile.

"So what do you say"?

Knowing what he was implying she decided to play dumb "About what"?

"Swimming lessons"

Matilda sighed, "I'd be to embarrassed"

"Why, It's not like I don't know whats happened"

Matilda tried to fight off the giddy feeling that was taking over her body, however one look at the water cured that feeling straight away.

"I don't know"

" It'll be fine" he reassured her " Besides now that your living in Summer Bay, do you really want to be the only person sitting on the beach and not swimming like everyone else on the weekends.

"No"

He smiled " Good so every morning at 6:30 meet me here"

_After all this he still wants to help me_

Matilda looked up into his smiling face and inwardly groaned

_Now looks what you've gotten yourself into not only do you have to get up early every morning. You've fallen in love with him all over again._

Kim looked at his watch "I have to go, I start in a few minutes"

"Ok"

"I'll see you tomorrow"

Matilda nodded

"Hey Kim"

He turned around

"How long did you like that girl for"?

"And why do you want to know that?"

Matilda shrugged " Just curious"

"About a year I guess, see you tomorrow"

Matilda took a few steps towards the water, just close enough that she could see her face .

_A whole year of this_

Matilda for the first time in a few days gave a genuine smile.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad"

_Besides I can't help it that his so damn nice._

A/n: This is the end but I plan on doing a sequel and also a story after that , so if I find the time this will be turned into a mini series. Thanks for the reviews :)


End file.
